This research project will study the effect of administering large numbers of ex vivo expanded HIV-specific cytotoxic T cells (CTL) to patients infected with HIV-1 with CD4 counts between 100-400/mm3. CTL are believed to be an important arm of the immune system for controlling viral replication.